I'm In Love with My Ex
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend. Lisanna is Natsu's girlfriend. Yep. He's a cheater. Gray got in an accident. Lucy dumps Natsu. Natsu dumps Lisanna. And each and every event, equals to chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**Too lazy to write A/N:**

"Bye, Natsu!" Lucy said and pecked him on the lips. She went inside her car, driven bye her driver. The car drove away, leaving Natsu alone in the parking area of the mall.

He smirked. Then his phone rang. "Natsu~" Lisanna's voice purred.

"Hey, Lisanna! I just did some shopping! Wanna meet at 8 Island?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! Meet you there!" Lisanna said and hang up.

This is too easy. He thought. Who said having two girls was hard?

Natsu went to his own car and drove to where Lisanna was waiting for him outside the shop. "Afternoon, Natsu!" She chirped.

"Hey, Lisanna!" He said and wrapped his arms around her. Her face flushed but she laughed it off.

"Where were you?" Lisanna asked. Natsu shrugged.

"In the mall." He said. Lisanna furrowed her eyes.

"That's funny… A while ago, my friend said she saw someone like you walking with a blonde girl…" Lisanna said. "You aren't cheating me, are you?"

Natsu laughed. "Me? Cheat you? No way!" He said. "I bet she saw someone else, or she's just lying!"

Lisanna gave a smile. "I knew it wasn't you!"

"Of course!"

She smiled. "Love you..."

"You too." He said. That was too close. He thought. But at least I still managed to pull through.

After a few minutes they ordered some snacks and lasted for 3 hours. So it was late afternoon already.

His phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Gray is in the hospital!" Lucy's voice screamed. In her voice, it was noticeable she just cried.

"What?" Natsu asked. "What happened?'

"I was going home, and I was about to enter my house, and I saw him walking in the street. When he was in the middle, he saw a small dog and was about to pick it up when a-a truck ran over him!"

"Where are you?"

"In the Fairy Hospital." Lucy said. "Wendy is here too."

"I'll be there in approximately 10 minutes!" He said and hanged up.

Lisanna was looking at him with worry. "What happened?"

"I have to go." He said and dashed to the door before Lisanna can say anything. He was about to open the door to his car when Lisanna stopped him.

"Tell me what happened." She said.

Natsu sighed. "Sorry, Lisanna. But this is not your business." He said roughly.

Again, Lisanna stopped him from opening the door. "I think it is my business. You're my boyfriend."

"Let go, Lisanna." He said. If she comes, she'll see Lucy.

"Fine," She said. "Go and not tell me: We break up."

Natsu waited a few seconds. "Bye, Lisanna." He whispered. He dashed through the door leaving Lisanna in shock.

Did he just _dump_ me? Lisanna thought. Her anger was now boiling. She was about to protest when Natsu drove away.

Natsu came later than expected. This is all her fault! He cursed in his mind. Lucy was never that nosy!

He saw Lucy, Erza and Levy in the waiting area in the emergency room. They were crying.

"Guys!" Natsu called out. They looked up and saw him. He walked up to them with a worried expression. "How is he?" At the right time, the doctor came out.

"You're friend will be fine." He said. "I don't know when he'll wake up, and what his medical conditions are. But he wont be up and going very soon."

"Thank you, doctor." Lucy said. The doctor smiled.

"You're welcome, Lucy." He said. "Tell your father I said hello." Lucy nodded and the doctor went back inside.

"You know him?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded and put on a sad smile.

"He's the doctor who tried to save mother." She said. They all nodded. They didn't want her to have a break down because of recalling bad memories.

"I hope Gray will be fine." Wendy said.

"Me too…" Natsu said.

2 hours later, Gray was out in one room, where his friends were waiting. He was wrapped in bandages—the top of his head, his left arms, and his right foot.

"You are such an idiot…" Natsu mumbled.

"Ash brain…" Gray muttered in his unconscious state. Natsu put on a smile. Gray is the only one who knew about his secret. He was against all of this, of course. Though, somehow, Natsu got him to keep it. He said he wasn't part of any of this. Then, Gray never saw Natsu the same way again. That's how they started fighting. Natsu was destroyed mentally because of his father. His dad always went out drinking and going with somebody. They fought, and then, Igneel took him in.

He was never the same then He followed him. The doctor said they don't know how to fix his mental health. Natsu wouldn't go out for weeks. That's why Gray agreed to keep it.

Wendy was already wiping her tears away. Lucy was still shedding her tears. Natsu sat beside her. "I saw him got hit by that truck… I was paralyzed… I didn't call the ambulance, Wendy did… If she wasn't with me that time, I don't know what would've happened…" Lucy said crying harder than before.

Natsu hugged her side ways. "It wasn't your fault…" He whispered to her. He didn't know why, but he felt different towards Lucy now. She was totally different from Lisanna. If this was the case, Lisanna would've tugged him to go already with her. But Lucy wanted to stay over night. He told her to go home, but she wouldn't budge.

2 weeks later, Gray started stirring. It was afternoon and some of his friends were there. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Jellal and Gajeel too!

He groaned. He opened his eyes seeing all of them asleep. Lucy and Wendy was resting their heads on his bed, Natsu was sleeping on a chair, Levy was sleeping in one a reading coach—and her book was resting on her face—Erza was sleeping with her head rested on a table where there was a half eaten cake, Jellal was sleeping in a couch with a TV remote on his hand, while Gajeel was leaning on the wall, sleeping. Gray managed a smile.

Lucy woke up and saw Gray up. "Gra—"

"Shh…" Gray said putting his pointer finger on his mouth, while his left hand on Lucy's mouth. He gestured their surroundings. Lucy did a peace sign with her fingers and mouthed a 'Sorry.'

He laughed softly ad Lucy smiled. His eyes landed on Natsu who was sleeping on the chair. His gentle eyes turned to a hard glare. He scowled which woke Natsu up.

"Gray..?" Lucy asked softly. She held his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Cheater…" Gray said in a rough voice instead of his gentle one. "You cheated on her…"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Gray… don't…" His voice was frail.

"Gray, what do you mean?" Lucy asked. She tensed up.

"Why should I keep your secret? It's not like it does any good to me!" He bellowed. The other people started stirring, but didn't wake up yet.

"Gray… You promised—"

"Promised? I didn't promise anything!" Gray said. "You forced me to keep it! I only agreed, because of what happened to you!" Gray faced Lucy. "Lucy, he's cheating you—with Lisanna!"

Lucy's eyes widened as tears started to fall. She looked away, so both of them wouldn't be able to see her tears.

"Lucy…" Natsu said, but his voice failed him. Lucy stood and walked out of the room.

"See? This is your consequence for playing with her." Gray said. "Though, I don't even think you care."

Natsu scowled and walked out of the room to find Lucy. He didn't know why, but it's like he needed too. Usually, if girls figure out, Natsu wouldn't care. He'll leave them crying. But somehow, Lucy just felt important. He walked out of the building, and saw Lucy nearing her car. She had no driver so she'd be driving herself. Natsu caught her arm. "Lucy—"

"What? What are you going to tell me now?" Lucy asked holding back her tears. "Are you going to tell me it was all a lie—what Gray said? I don't believe you. Gray's my best friend. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Listen—I don't like Lisanna anymore! I dumped her!" Natsu said. "I'm not cheating on you anymore—"

"But you admit that you did cheat on me." Lucy said. She was really good when it was a verbal argument. She always won in one. Natsu was left speechless. "I can't believe you..." She said putting her head down. "I _trusted_ you. I told you everything. But I guess I'm the one who got fooled." She opened the door to her car and was about to get in when Natsu closed the door.

"Please, Lucy. Just listen to me—"

"I don't want to listen anymore of your lies." She cut him off. I don't even know if anything you said was real. I don't even _know _you anymore!" That shut him up. She got in her car and drove home.

"So you dumped me for _that_ girl?" a voice said behind Natsu.

Natsu growled. "What do you want from me, Lisanna?" He walked past her and went back to the entrance. "We're over, so get out of my life."

"_You_ don't dump _me_. I make the rules." Lisanna said following him.

"So, you're saying you're dumping me?" Natsu asked. "Fine with me—as long as I don't see your face in my life."

Lisanna gaped at him. "I am _way_ better than that girl!" Lisanna screamed like a spoiled brat. "I am everything a man could want!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you." Natsu said and walked into the room and locked the door. He slid down the door to the floor and tears began flowing down his face. There was a wall—where Gajeel was sleeping—between the door and patient room, so Gray didn't see Natsu.

"Open the freaking door!" Lisanna said behind the door, while kicking it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But there is a very sick patient in there." A voice said. It was the doctor. He was stopping Lisanna. Thank you, doctor! Natsu said in his mind.

"Let go of me!" Lisanna's voice screamed. She sounded like she was struggling. The doctor must have been trying to drag her out.

"Stop it, or I will call the police." The doctor warned. That stooped Lisanna.

Natsu sighed in relief. He tried to wipe his tears. But it was still flowing. He created a big mistake. And what was worst, they were classmates in most subjects in school. She'll shun him for sure! And they're partners in Science, and that'll be some-what total torture for him. They wont be friends anymore. But worse is, what if someone is already trying to get her?


	2. Chapter 2

**I admit I had a hard time writing the last chapter. Plus, Lisanna was such a brat! She's such a… whine? That's the synonym of b****! Or be spiteful? I think… Anyway, I like this chapter better! But I'm also having a hard time!**

It was Monday and Gray was allowed to go to school. Lucy offered to help him, and Gray—being Gray—accepted. This was horrible to watch—for Natsu. Lucy had fun with Gray! How can she have such a great time with Gray, when she just dumped me a few weeks ago? Natsu asked himself, annoyed.

Then he figured, was he _in love_ with Lucy? I mean, he just _cheated_ on her! But... He _did_ cry when she broke up with him...

It was Science and—thankfully—Gray wasn't in her class. Instead, Natsu and Lucy were—and even more, partners. Though, they don't talk much anymore—unless it's an activity. So it was still torture.

"Today, we will dissect a frog." The Science teacher, Mr. Gildarts Clive, said. Though, he likes people calling him by his first name, Gildarts. He was usually the favourite teacher. He handed out trays of frogs that had been tied to the edge of the trays for them to not escape, and easier to dissect.

Lucy wore her gloves, and Natsu did the same. She looked at the instruction, while he prepared the knives. There was still silence between them, while the other kids were chatting about something not related to the activity.

"Give me a knife." Lucy said handing out one free hand, while the other held a book of what you should do.

Natsu gave the knife without talking. She really wanted to tease her like before. He would say, _you aren't afraid to break a nail?_ Or _you're not grossed out like real girls?_

"Thanks." She said. She put down the instruction and faced the frog. It looked... Terrified even if Gildarts said it was paralyzed.

Lucy started to cut through the stomach, flinching. Natsu would have laughed, but he didn't.

**~~~ After Science Class ~~~**

After Science, when they completed the project, Lucy was out first than Natsu. He stayed in the classroom for a while more. It was break time anyway.

He sighed. Even if they were partners, it felt a lot worse than a lot better.

He finally packed his things and went out for break time. He reached the cafe and bought food. Instead of sitting in his normal table with Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Levy and the others, he went to the roof of the school.

Why would he sit there? They probably hate him. Even, if they want to, forget his existence. Anyway, they seemed to enjoy themselves. And Lucy was getting closer to Gray. Would he want to see more? The obvious answer is no.

He was alone at the roof of the school. No one really went there. But last month, Natsu and Lucy hang out here. And years before that, it's how Natsu and Lucy met.

_Natsu was up in the roof at lunch. He ate alone in silence watching the people in the cafe from above. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned back and saw a blonde girl._

_She smiled at him. "Hi." She greeted, handing out a hand to shake. "I'm Lucy."_

_Natsu looked at the hand, then to her. He faced forward. "I'm... I'm Natsu."_

_Lucy cracked a smile. "You're the one people called the delinquent?" she asked, nearly giggling. "I heard you got to glue a teacher to the seat."_

_Natsu smiled, keeping down his laugh. "Yep, that's me." He said. "You should've seen his face!"_

_Lucy laughed with Natsu._

"_So," Lucy began. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Having lunch." He answered._

"_Why don't you eat in the cafe. You'll get in trouble." She said, then added, "Well, if you care."_

"_I'm not really... Liked here, you know. Everyone hates me." He said. "I have no friends."_

_Lucy sat beside him. "Well, I like you." She said. "You're fun to be with! Why wouldn't they like you?"_

"_I'm not exactly, what you call 'social.'" Natsu said. "How 'bout you? What are _you _doing here?"_

"_I'm a new student." She said. "Well, I _did_ make a friend. But she's busy."_

"_Who is she?" Natsu asked._

"_Erza. Erza Scarlet." Lucy replied._

_Natsu shivered. "The demon..."_

_Lucy smirked. "What?"_

"_You're lucky you haven't seen her mad." Natsu said._

"_Natsu Dragneel!" a voice screamed. "Get down from the roof _now_!" Then a gasp. "You dare teach our new student to break the rules? You are twice as much trouble now!"_

_Natsu flinched and Lucy laughed. "I think I already did."_

**BTW, I have never dissected a frog before because I am a young and not so innocent grade 5 student, so bear with me if I get a mistake! Peace be with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love me you probably hate me, but don't go out and kill me, with a big shot gun—I don't want to continue my death song. XD But at least I am organized at yeah! :D Anyway, please enjoy! **

**~~~~~ I'm In Love with My Ex ~~~~~**

Natsu scanned all his photo albums, notebooks, threat notes, and everything about Gray. Why? Well it's really simple—because he wants to find out what the _hell_ did he do to Gray to make him crack. I mean, you can't just get a car hit and suddenly say, 'Oh, hey Lucy! Since I got hit by a car, can I destroy your relationship with your boyfriend with something I was swore to tell a secret?' Maybe some string inside of him got cut with made him blurt it out. Maybe there was something Gray had that Natsu didn't know. Maybe Gray didn't really like Natsu after all! Well, whatever it was, Natsu was hoping to find out.

After 2 hours of searching, Natsu gave up. He didn't find a single clue. He sighed and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. He held up the last picture he tried looking at, and put it up in the air. "I just don't get why… We were, like, close friends… Right…?"

He huffed and looked at the picture clearly. It was taken in high school first year—the year Lucy came. They already became really close friends that time. It was around November when it was taken. It was just the usual gang—Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, et cetera. In the middle was Lucy, laughing like she was having the time of her life, holding Natsu's and Gray's hands, making them look at the camera (even if they didn't really want to). That time, Natsu was a bit pink—he didn't really know why that time, since he was a bit naïve. Gray—he didn't really notice before.

'_Wait a moment..' _Natsu wondered, sitting up immediately, looking closely at the picture. Gray was looking away from Lucy and the camera, his teeth clenched together, obviously saying 'get me out of here'. Then something caught Natsu's eyes.

What is that—something pink across Gray's face? It couldn't be—maybe someone just brushed it with paint or something? Natsu tried removing it; it didn't work. He gulped air, as he faced the truth. It was Gray, yes, but the problem was…

He was blushing that time. And Natsu was sure it wasn't because of the camera. If you take a look closely, you'll see Gray facing away, but at the corner of his eye, he was looking at Lucy's hand whose holding on to his. Is there something wrong with the picture? The answer is yes. Because that meant Gray had a crush on Lucy—on the same school year Lucy and Natsu became together _and_ when Gray found out about Natsu's cheating habits.

**. . .**

"Wendy… Wendy… Wendy, I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring your older brother!" Natsu hissed, trailing behind Wendy who was rushing away. "Wendy, can you just listen to me for once? Okay, I know what I did was wrong and I regret it very much, but can you just—_please_?"

Wendy stopped her tracks and glanced at Natsu. "Do you really… Regret it?" she asked slowly, still taking precautions. Who wouldn't? This is Natsu Dragneel, the cheater who chose the worst possible prey ever.

"Yes, yes I do." He replied, hope washing over his eyes that she would listen and do his plea.

Wendy sighed and faced him. "What you did was wrong, big brother. I'm sorry, but I have to go." And with that, she ran through the corridor.

Natsu groaned. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

"What's going to be hard?" a voice asked behind him. Natsu looked where the voice came from, and it was his arch rival, Sting, with his best friend Rogue. **(I know I usually put them but I couldn't find anyone who wouldn't sew him to jail for Lucy!) **He had an amused expression in his face, though Natsu knew that they knew about the whole 'break up' thing. "If you can't do it, maybe I can beat you to it." He smirked.

Natsu, instead of scowling in disgust, filled with joy and went to his knees. "Okay, I know we aren't exactly close friends—"

"We aren't friends at all." Sting cut off, but amused by his behaviour.

"—but I would just like to ask a favour to you." Natsu completed, ignoring Sting's words. "Please, oh please… I will do anything!" Hell, it would embarrass himself, but at least he showed he care for Lucy!

"What is it?" he replied, raising his brow as if a challenged was given—and probably, it was.

"You know Gray Fullbuster, right?" Natsu asked. "Jet black hair, dark blue eyes, stripper, ice-loving-freak, guy currently in crutches?"

"Yeah, I know him." He answered.

"Erm… Can you, like, give this to him?" Natsu asked again, handing out a letter which was tightly sealed. He prepared, since he didn't want anyone to know… And he knew he can't exactly give it to Gray himself, since the 'problem'… "You know, as in, deliver it safely without it being destroyed or opened?"

Sting shrugged. "Sure, Rogue and me can give it during class." He replied.

"I'm not interested." Rogue hissed at Sting, no emotion as always.

**. . .**

"Hey, you—Gray Fullbuster!" Sting yelled, holding out the letter and running after Gray who was trying to walk away non-obviously as if he couldn't hear Sting—which was hard since he had crutches. "Gray, I know you can hear me, damn it! And I know you're trying to get away! Hey, stop ignoring me! Rogue, call him! Try being helpful for once!"

Rogue, reading his book, only walked slowly behind him. He gave Sting a look that said 'stop bugging me; I don't even know why I'm here'. "I'm not interested." He said, and continued reading his book.

Sting sighed at Rogue's lack of interest (at least, Rogue said so) and chased after Gray. "Fullbuster, I mean no harm! Can you just come here and give me a damn break and read this letter from Salamander?! Did you know I couldn't peak because he actually _super glued_ it, so it would be obvious?!"

This time, Gray stopped his tracks and looked back at Sting who had a satisfied smirk on his face out of relief. "Did you say… Salamander?" he asked, ignoring the 'peaking' comment. "Do you mean Natsu?"

Sting rolled his eyes. "Well, duh!"

Gray snatched the letter from him and looked at it wearily. It's been some time before they talked… "Thanks," he mumbled to Sting, eyeing the letter reluctantly.

Sting grinned. **(YES, HE IS KIND OF NICE HERE! XP) **"No problem. Though if you ever see Natsu around, tell him to not use super glue. It makes it hard to read other peoples messages. I mean, who does that?!" he complained, making Gray grin a little in amusement. "Anyway, before Rogue completely abandons me, bye." He said, waving and turning around to where he came.

"See you around." Gray replied, returning a wave of his own. He looked back to the letter. "Well, here goes nothing."

**. . .**

**CLIFFY! :D :D :D :D LOL SORRY XD ANYWAY, PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS! :D**


End file.
